


Dream a Little

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, PORN gifs, Smut, Somnophilia, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: John gets home and finds the reader sleeping naked





	Dream a Little

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - somnophilia  
> genre bingo fill - cold nights

**_The key’s under the turtle ornament out back. Try not to get too hurt._ **

You tossed your phone onto the bedside table after you sent John the text, getting ready for bed. He was late, but you couldn’t hold it against him. Hunting didn’t exactly come with concrete work hours, and you were just grateful that a relatively easy hunt had him in the area for the first time in a while.

You frowned at how cold your place was and made sure that all the doors and windows were shut properly. You flipped the switch for your house’s heating to turn it on on your way back up the stairs because you’d rather not risk hypothermia by leaving it off.

You grabbed the heavy blanket from the spare room and put it on your own bed, deciding that the freezing night deemed it necessary while you waited for the heating to work its magic on the icebox that was your home. You put on some fluffy socks as well and buried yourself in the blankets, reaching a tentative hand out in the cold to grab your phone and see if John texted you back.

Seeing nothing, you sighed and put your phone back down before settling into bed.

***

You woke up a short while later tossing and turning, feeling like you were being cooked alive in your bed. You groggily realised that the heating must have kicked on, but you were too comfortable to get out of bed and turn it off.

Instead, you settled for kicking the blankets over the end of the bed, and when that wasn’t enough and you were still boiling, you awkwardly wiggled out of your pyjamas and underwear while you kept your eyes shut. Finally, you toed your socks off, leaving you naked.

You flipped your pillow over for good measure before quickly falling back asleep.

***

You woke up for the second time that night to find yourself on your side, confused and disoriented at a dull burn in between your legs. You panicked when you realised what was going on, a strong rough hand on your hip to keep you on your side as you registered that you were being fucked.

You yelped and tried to squirm away from whoever was pinning you down. “Relax, sweetheart,” a gruff voice huffed in your ear and the tension immediately left your body. _John_. “Didn’t mean to scare ya. Just got home and saw you naked, couldn’t help myself. Looked so good.”

You nodded softly, feeling your heart rate slow down to its normal rate. “Damn near gave me a heart attack,” you complained.

“Shh,” he whispered into your ear, kissing your shoulder and starting to thrust again. Your complaint drifted to the back of your mind at the feeling of it. Your thighs were sticky from the lube he must’ve used, letting him push into you easily.

You groaned at the feeling of his cock stretching you out, it had been a while since the last time the two of you had sex, and you were really feeling it now. He was hitting the spots that only he could, his thick cock filling you perfectly.

His hand that was on your hip went to your thigh, pulling it up and spreading your legs, allowing him to go even deeper. You held it up on your own and rested up onto your elbow, getting more comfortable while simultaneously giving him the perfect grip of your waist.

He held onto you tightly and thrusted harshly into you, his heavy balls slapping your clit.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, and you instantly obeyed. You reached a hand in between your thighs, rubbing your clit hastily as he sped up his movements. He must’ve been fucking you for a while while you slept because you were close pretty fast, and you could tell that he was as well. “Fuck, gonna come inside you.”

You could feel the telltale twitch of his dick that signified just how close he was, and you knew that he was holding off until you were coming yourself. You rubbed your clit faster, feeling your stomach tighten as you neared your climax.

“John!” You whimpered, about to come.

“Come for me Y/N,” he grunted, and with that, you were having an earth-shattering orgasm. John fucked you through it and then he was coming as well, and you felt his warm cum filling you up. You could feel some of it leaking out around his still hard cock as he kept pounding into you until he stopped suddenly.

He pulled out and you rolled over to face him, giving him a kiss and trying to ignore the mess that was currently leaking out of you. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too baby girl. Especially that pretty pussy of yours,” he smirked at you unabashed.

“You always had a way with words,” you teased.

“As much as I’d like to keep the whole fluffy reunion going, my dick’s still hard and I am nowhere near done with you,” he grinned, and it was all teeth before he was suddenly getting up and pinning you onto your back. “Think you can handle it?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “Looks like you’re gonna have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
